


I'm a Girl?! [SLOW UPDATES]

by BabyKai97



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, F/M, M/M, female jaebum, markson, maybe smut, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Im Jaebum decides that he shouldn't have drunk the drinks he was given the night before.Especially when he wakes up as girl and lives in a dorm with guys.orthe fic where Jaebum is a female temporarily but no one knows how long and he hides it from the boys while trying to conceal his feelings for his best friend Youngjae





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum wakes up as a girl and Mark is the first one to find out.  
> Their manager is told and its two days before comeback so what now?!  
> p.s. Jaebum's hair length is past his shoulders but not to the waist

Jaebum POV:

I woke up the sun in my eyes and groaned rolling over to get up. I had an awful headache and immediately regretted drinking at all the night before. I walked in the bathroom to use the toilet and briefly saw my reflection in the mirror.  My eyes widened, and I rushed back to the mirror.  What I saw was not a man but a young woman with the same hair (just longer) and eye color as me plus the exact same lip ring I had. “WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE’S MY DICK?” I yelled hearing a high pitched, scream from my own mouth as I sat on the floor. “Anyone in there?” I heard someone knock on the door and it was Mark. I didn’t answer, and I looked up panicked when the door opened. “Sorry! Wait this is a boy’s dorm so who are you?” Mark said, and I sighed looking up. “Close the door Mark” and he closed it looking confused. “And how do you know my name?” he asked sitting on the top of the closed toilet. “Look at me and tell me who I look like to you” I said, and he was quiet for a few minutes. “Jaebum?” he said, and I nodded placing a hand across his mouth, so he wouldn’t say anything else. “Look this is going to sound crazy but you can’t tell anyone got it?” I said removing my hand and he nodded. “At that party last night, some girl came up to me and gave this mixed drink. She told me that I needed to loosen up a little and at first I said no because I was watching over the maknaes, but I don’t remember much after that and then when I woke up I was like this” I explained. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay. Jaebum, I believe you, but the real issue is how are we going to explain this to our manager and the guys?” he asked. “We can tell our manager, but I am not telling the guys” I said, and Mark gave me a face and I still shook my head. “Hyung, I can’t tell them. We have a comeback in two days and this will mess up everything. They need their focus” I said sternly making Mark chuckle. “Even though you’re a girl you are still the same Jaebum. So, are you just not going to participate in comeback then?” he asked, and I shrugged. “I guess not. This can’t be happening” I said placing my head in my hands. I felt Mark pull me up and into a hug. “Its going to be fine. We’ll figure this out” he said, and I really hoped we could.

 

Later that morning when everyone else except me and Mark were gone due to schedules, we called our manager to come over to the dorm.  I didn’t have any clothes in my closet that fit me, so Mark gave me one of his sweatshirts and I kept on the shorts I woke up in. I was nervous about telling our manager. He was a really nice and considerate person, but I didn’t know how he would take this since it is really close to comeback. I was pacing around since I didn’t want to sit down, and Mark sighed after a while. “Jaebum sit down. You’ve been pacing for 30 minutes now and manager – hyung will be here soon” he said.  “I can’t sit. I’m too nervous” I replied squeaking when Mark grabbed my wrist and pulled me to sit next to him. “I know you’re scared Jaebum, but everything is going to be fine. I know it will” he said, and I nodded stiffening when the front door was knocked on. Mark got up and opened the door letting manager- hyung in.  “Mark, what did you and Jaebum call me over for? You said it was urgent” he asked Mark and Mark pointed in my direction heading to sit back in his spot.  “Morning hyung” I said, and he gave a confused look. “Good morning. Who are you?” he asked sitting in the chair across from me and Mark. “Hyung, you aren’t going to believe this but its me Jaebum” I replied, and he just stared.  Me and Mark looked at each other and then back to our manager. “Tell me what happened” He said, and I told him what I told Mark including what we discussed about comeback.  “Okay. Seems to me that you’ve already made excellent decisions about how to deal with this regarding comeback, but do you know how long you are going to be like this and what about dorm life here?” he asked, and I sighed. “I am not sure how long I am going to be like this honestly. And I don’t want to leave the dorm but if I have too, I can stay at another dorm for the time being” I replied, and he nodded. “Hyung is there a way Jaebum can stay here? If he I mean she leaves then the boys will get suspicious and ask questions” Mark said.  “I believe that maybe a few weeks after comeback it would be best to inform the boys of your situation Jaebum and to answer your question Mark, all I can say is that is up to Jaebum to decide” he said and we both nodded. Hyung did explain that Mark would temporarily be the leader until everything was back to normal before he left. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Mark said teasing and I punched him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is next to find out and they talk. Jaebum watches the comeback stage. 
> 
> Sorry about the wait and that it's short. I was busy but the next chapter should be better!

Jaebum POV:

For the next two days, I stayed out of sight at the dorm while the boys got ready for comeback. Mark took my place as leader and told the guys that I had a family emergency and was going to miss comeback. They were always gone for schedules so most of the time I was at the dorm alone. 'How long am I going to be like this?' I wondered sitting at the table in the kitchen. I got up and began fixing something to eat and didn't hear the front door opening. "Who are you?" I heard and froze. It was Jinyoung and I didn't answer. His footsteps came closer and I didn't know what to do. "Are you going to answer me or do I have to call the police?" he said and I turned around. "Don't! Do not call the cops Jinyoung, please" I said begging as he looked at me surprised. "It's me Jaebum" I said. "Why should I believe you?" he said giving a glare. I had to think for a minute and then it hit me. "When we were 17 I went with you when you got that awful tattoo that-" I started when he covered my mouth, face cherry red. "Okay! I believe you just don't continue that story" he said and I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.   
  
  
"So you drunk something at the party and now you are a girl. That's pretty crazy" Jinyoung said sitting down with two cups of juice passing one to me. "I know but it happened" I said taking the cup as I ate the sandwich I finished making after the small incident. "Sorry about almost calling the cops Jae" Jinyoung said and I waved him off. "Its fine Jinyoungie. You were being protective and I would have done the same thing. I should have been more careful" I said. Jinyoung hummed in agreement. "Does anyone else know other than me?" he asked. "Manager- hyung knows and Mark knows" I answered finishing my sandwich. Jinyoung nodded taking a sip of his drink. It was silent after that and I cleaned the plate and cups we used before we headed to my room. "Are you going to tell the guys?" he asked leaning against the wall. "Both Mark and hyung told me to tell y'all a few weeks after comeback but I was thinking I would wait a little longer" I said fiddling with my fingers as we sat on my bed. "Jaebum. You have to tell them. The longer you wait the more questions they will have about you coming back from your 'family emergency' " he said. I nodded moving my legs to my chest as I leaned on them. "I know I need to tell them, but I also have this fear that they will treat me differently and won't respect me" I said putting my head down. I felt the bed dip down and also felt a hand on my shoulder . "I understand. I won't say anything until you're ready" he said and I looked up giving a small smile silently thanking him. 

That night:   
I was laying on my bed with the tv on waiting for our comeback. I already took a shower and was ready for bed but wasn't tired. I really wished I could've been able to be there because usually I gave a pep talk to everyone especially the maknaes because they always get nervous. 'Mark will handle it and everything will be fine' I thought.  The group that just came on to perform was BTS. I watched their performance and when they were done, I knew we were next. I started thinking about how the transitions for the choreography would be since it had to be rearranged because of me. Finally the lights were on and it started.

(A/N: just imagine Never Ever without Jaebum and with Jackson)  
 

My lines were split between Jinyoung and Youngjae, but most of my lines went to Youngjae since our notes were similar. The choreography was the same other than when my lines had to be covered.  I turned the tv off and grabbed my laptop. I watched a couple of fan cams from tonight before falling asleep. 


	3. Author Note!

Hey everyone! So I just found this story in the darkness of my laptop lol so I will get back to writing for it. This story will be updated eventually when I get the time! 

See ya for next update!


	4. Fears and Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho and Lay come to visit Jaebum to talk about when he is gonna tell the guys. Jaebum is moving?!

Jaebum POV: 

I woke up the next morning to knocking on the front door. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I pulled on a sweatshirt before I went to open the door. I opened it to see Suho and Lay. “Hyungs?!” I said surprised causing them both to chuckle. “Good morning Jaebum. Can we come in?” Suho said and I nodded opening the door further so they could come inside. “What are y’all doing here?” I asked as we all sat on the couch. “Well we were told by your manager about what happened and I was asked to have a room ready in case you needed to come stay with us at our dorm” Suho explained and I nodded. “Do you want to leave Jaebum?” Lay asked. “I don’t want to leave but I’m not exactly ready to tell the rest of the group about what happened. I’m scared of their reactions” I said.“Why are you so scared of what they’ll think?” Lay asked laying a hand on my shoulder. “I don’t know. I feel like everything will change between all of us even if it’s temporary. I keep thinking that they will treat me differently” I said heading my voice crack. “Who else knows about you? Other than your manager” Suho asked as Lay pulled me into a gentle hug. “Just Jinyoung and Mark. Mark was the first to find out and convinced me to tell our manager” I answered softly. “For the time being, why don’t you come stay with us. When you are ready to tell the rest of the guys then you can come back here” Lay suggested. I thought about it for a while before agreeing. Lay helped me pack up some clothes and other things in two bags and all three of us left the dorm. I texted Mark and Jinyoung about what was happening. ‘I hope I can gain the courage to tell the guys soon’ I thought as we left heading towards EXO’s dorm. 

 

Hey ya'll here's an update. Sorry its short and later than I planned but classes just started back for me for my junior year of college so updating will be a bit all over the place so bear with me! 

Thanks for all the love and support for this story :)


End file.
